


The Boomerang and the Frog

by LarrysGlassCloset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boomerang!Louis, M/M, crackfic, enjoy, frog!harry, seriously wtf did I just write, yes louis is a boomerang and harry is a frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a boomerang. Harry is a frog. They love each other.<br/>(crackfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boomerang and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> A boomerang is a traditional Australian weapon/tool. If it's built properly, it comes back to the thrower after it's thrown. They usually have indiginous art on them in Earth-coloured paints (red, orange, brown, etc).
> 
> Google has heaps of pictures. I recommend looking them up xD

Louis was a small boomerang, but despite his size, he was noticed easily. He was covered in bright, intricate designs that sparked the interest of anyone who saw him. He was the most beautiful boomerang to ever exist.

But Louis was unhappy. No one ever got to see his bright colours and patterns. He belonged to a man that kept him all to himself, and never let him be seen by anyone else. Sometimes, Louis tried to fly away, but somehow he always ended up back where he started. It took a lot of energy to fling himself away from the man, only to be drawn back to him by some unknown force. Still, Louis was resilient, and he vowed to never stop trying.

One day, Louis decided to try, once more, to escape the man. He gathered all his energy and flung himself as hard as he could away from the man's hand, hearing a yell of shock behind him. The wind rushed against Louis' painted wood, giving him a familiar feeling of exhilaration.

Soon, however, the air seemed to slow around him, and Louis knew he was moments away from being dragged back to the man. Desperately, he fought with all his strength and managed to propel himself forward a few more feet.

Suddenly, Louis' journey ended with a jolt. It took a few moments to get his bearings. There were cool, green fingers around his middle, and Louis noticed that they were attached to a much larger creature.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The frog gently set Louis down on the lily pad floating next to him and admired his colours. "I'm Harry the frog," he said.  
Louis was about to reply when suddenly the lily pad shook, and Harry fell into the water with a splash. He resurfaced soon after with a sheepish smile.  
"Sorry. I don't have very good balance," he said. "Let's go on the bank, then I can't fall in."  
He picked Louis up off the lily pad, taking care not to splash water on him, and carried him to the bank. It was muddy, so he set up a bed of leaves for Louis so lay on, to keep the mud off his back.  
"Why were you flying through the air?" Harry asked.  
"Because I was trying to escape the man," said Louis. "But every time I try, I always seem to go back to him. Thanks for catching me."  
Harry sat back, admiring Louis' patterns. "You're welcome. Do you want to stay here with me?"  
"Yes," Louis said happily. "I love you, my frog."  
"I love you too, my small boomerang."

From that day onward, Harry and Louis stayed together. Louis never saw the man again, and Harry didn't have to balance on lily pads because he stayed on the bank with Louis. He liked to admire the colourful dots and stripes that covered Louis' wood, even though they got a bit faded over the years, and Harry started to lose his eyesight. That didn't matter, though, because he had memorised Louis by touch. Together, Louis and Harry lived happily ever after.


End file.
